


A Forgotten Name Day

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr ask prompt - Birthday, Cullen/Inquisitor. <br/>The Inquisitor tries to surprise Cullen with a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten Name Day

“Allow me to make sure I understand you, James. Are you telling me, your commanding officer, that he is not allowed to enter his own office at the moment?” Cullen leaned in, hovering over his clearly petrified assistant.

“I, uh..” James swallowed, turning around to look toward Cullens office. “Uh, yessir, I mean, um..”

“WHAT? Spit it out, corporal. And what in Andraste’s name are you looking at? By the Maker, if you are helping Sera with one of her pranks…”

“No sir, it’s not like that at all! I, ah…” Again, James glanced at the office door.

“Then kindly get out of my way, James. I’ve had quite a taxing day and I don’t have time for this – whatever it is.” Before James could reply, Cullen firmly pushed past him and strode impatiently toward the door, flinging it open.

“Oh, shit! I mean, SURPRISE!”

It was Ingrid. Upon seeing him, she leapt in front of his training dummy which apparently had been moved from its usual position to the middle of the room. Clearly she was trying to hide something.

“Damn, it’s not quite set up yet, but…oh well. Happy Name Day, darling!” She stepped away from the dummy and extended an arm out toward it, as if to make an introduction.

Cullen was rendered speechless, for two reasons. One, he had completely forgotten that today was his name day, he usually let it pass just as if it were any other day since he left Honnleath. Two, the most handsome cloak he had ever seen was draped before him. It had a collar similar to the one he currently wore, but instead of fur it was made of thousands of long glossy black feathers. The fabric was substantial with a heavy drape, a fine jet black cotton with gold lines interlacing throughout and trimmed in a fine matching embroidery. He approached the cloak and fingered it gently, unable to find any words of appreciation.

“Here, I didn’t get a chance to put on the matching belt, I wanted you to see it all together. James was supposed to stall you.” She handed it to him, it was crafted of a fine heavy black leather with gold buckles, the Inqusition insignia stitched along it’s length. He looked down at the belt, then at her, then the cloak.

“Cullen? Is it alright? I had Josie help me pick out the design; it was custom made for you. I’m sure we can exchange it if it’s not to your liking-“

“No! It’s not that at all! I just…I’ve never had anyone give me anything like this before. It’s perfect.” He took her in his arms, kissing her on the cheek and sinking his face into the crook of her neck. “Thank you so much, truly. You amaze me.”

He felt her sigh in relief. “Really? I’m so glad you like it. I was worried.”

He pulled back with a laugh. “Are you mad? You could give me a pinecone and I would treasure it always.”

Ingrid stepped backward toward the ladder. “Well, I also had something else in mind to give you. Do you have some time?”

Cullen raised an eyebrow and grinned lopsidedly. “For you? Always.”


End file.
